


Thiam Alternatives/ Oneshots

by Abb1eWr1ght



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abb1eWr1ght/pseuds/Abb1eWr1ght
Summary: A few couple moments from teen wolf which I’ve written in thiam’s POV and some oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

Season 1 Episode 1- Scallison  
—————————————————————————

Theo was working the night shift at the veterinarians when he heard frantic knocking on the door. He slowly walked towards it confused as they were supposed to be closed and he was sure he’d swapped the sign to ‘closed.’

It was the new guy in his English class, Liam. He pulled open the door and greeted him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I-I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!” Liam wildly explained, throwing his hands about.

“It's all right, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?” Theo queried 

“No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is...”

“Where is it?” “It’s in my car” Liam told him whilst leading him outside.

Theo opened up the boot to find a white husky(?) lying on its side. The dog growled making Liam jump, obviously still shaky from what he’d accidentally done to the dog in front of him.

“You okay? She’s just frightened.” 

“That makes two of us” Liam remarks.

The growls start to get louder so Theo flashes his eyes at it and shuts it up before Liam notices.

 

“Let me see if I have any better luck. I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now.” Theo explains as he carries the dog back inside Liam trailing behind him. 

He sees Liam looking down at his wet clothes and says, “ I have a shirt in my bag.”

“Oh I don’t want to trouble you” Liam tries to decline but Theo has already thrown him the shirt “here.” Liam goes into the other room to get changed. 

Theo glances up, sees Liam taking off his shirt and then notices the dog staring at him. “ what? I didn’t see anything.” 

He comes back into the main room, “ thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid”

“How come?” “ I don’t know. Cause I freaked out like a girl”

“No you didn’t, not really”

“No I freaked out like a total girly girl and I’m not a girl” Liam frowned

“Obviously you’re not but hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girly ever. It'd be pathetic.” Theo tried to make Liam feel better about himself.

Liam let you a laugh, “yeah right.”

They both grinned at each other until Theo broke the silence, “ So - It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want.”

Liam glanced at the dog unsure, “ I don’t think so.” Theo just raised his eyebrow, “fine I’ll pet her.”

Liam reached his hand out toward to dog and ran his hand up and down her fur, he flinches when he feels Theo’s thumb swiping over his cheek  
“W-what’re you doing?”

“Uh. Sorry, you had an eyelash” Theo awkwardly replies

“Oh. It’s from the crying, thanks. I should probably go now.”

Theo walks Liam outside to his car.

“Yeah. So, um - I was wondering - I mean - do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?” Theo clumsily asks.

 

“Um, yes yes. That’d be nice.” Liam shyly grins as Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 6 Episode 1 - Stydia  
—————————————————————————

Theo rushes into the school seeing Lydia, “ Lydia! Lydia! Where’s Scott?”

Scott walks around the corner with Stiles. “Scott! Okay, okay Stiles! Perfect.”

“You guys, you guys have to listen to me right now. Alex is gone, just like his parents, okay? The Ghost Riders took him, so you guys, you can't be alone.”  
“You got to stick with me because I can see them” Theo rushes out trying to explain.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and then back at Theo with a frown on both their faces.

“Why the hell are you lookin' at me like that?” Theo questioned panting.

 

Stiles whispers to Scott, “Do we even know him?” 

“I don't even know if he goes here.”

Lydia speaks up, “ do you even go to this school?”

“What’s your name?”

Theo stumbles back looking around wildly. He spots Sheriff Stilinski at the end of the corridor and runs towards him. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Oh, god. Everyone’s forgetting. Everyone’s forgetting everything.” Theo stutters out

 

“Okay, okay, slow down, slow down. We'll figure this out together.” The sheriff tries to comfort him

“Okay.” Theo speaks breathless

“Now, why don't you tell me your name?”

 

Theo backs away from him, he knows he hasn’t got the best relationship with the Sheriff but he definitely knows his name.

He pulls out his phone and calls the first person that cane into his mind. Malia.

“Malia. Malia where are you right now?”

“Who is this?” Her questioning voice spoke through the phone.

He hung up the phone.

“It’s me, I’m next” he mumbled to himself 

Theo sprinted towards the doors and broke through them 

“Theo!” He heard Liam’s voice. Was he imagining things? Was he finally going crazy, before being taken to be forgotten forever?

“Theo!” He turned to see Liam running towards him

“Liam! You know me, oh thank god, you know me!” 

“I know you” Liam confirmed, “ but I think everybody else is forgetting”

Theo looks up, “ hey do you see him?”

“See what?” Liam questions worried

“The guy on the horse”

“Theo, if you can see them they’re gonna...” Theo cuts him off “ no, I know, I know. Okay. They’re coming for me”

Theo places his hands on Liam’s shoulders, “ So you have to get away from me right now, okay?”

“I’m not leaving you!” Liam insisted 

“Alright, come on. Come on!” Theo grabs Liam’s hand and starts running. 

“This way. This way!”

“Woah. Woah. Woah!” They screech to a stop in front of two ghost riders and Theo pulls them away.

“Where are they?” Liam questions panicky 

“They’re everywhere.” Theo pulls him close to his chest 

“Come on! Come on!” They run towards Theo’s truck, “ Liam, don’t look at them okay!? They’ll take you too, just try not to look at them!”

“I won’t, I won’t.” They get into the truck. Theo fiddle about with the keys trying to put them into the ignition. 

He stops and looks up, “what are you doing? We need to go!” Liam panics 

“There’s no time”

“Theo, stop being dramatic”

Theo faces Liam. “Liam, I’m gonna be erased, okay? Just like Alex. You’re gonna forget me”

“I won’t, no. I won’t. I won’t”

“Liam, you will” Theo whispers. “Just try to find some way to remember me, okay?”

“Remember how you were the first guy I ever kissed? Or how you was the first guy I ever liked?”

“Remember how you saved my life?” Theo finalised

“You save my life too” Liam grabbed Theo’s hand and squeezed it 

“Just remember...Remember I love you”

Theo is then pulled away and out of the truck.

“NO!”

Liam feels the tears drop down his face as he stares at his hand where Theo’s once was.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 4 Episode 3 - Stalia  
—————————————————————————

Theo and Liam were lying next to each other on Liam’s bed. Liam was trying to read through some notes to help him understand his classes.

Liam slammed the book shut and rolled onto his side. “Hey, we’re not finished yet.” Theo states

Liam just smirks at him and lies down on top of him whilst pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yes, we are”

Theo leans up and deepens it. Liam moans into the kiss.

Theo breaks the kiss, “ I promised I’d help you study” he rolls over and gently pushes Liam off of his lap and onto the bed “then we can go back to that” Theo promises.

Liam pouts, “lots of that I promise.”

Theo reaches over and opens Liam’s book, “ what’s with all the highlighter anyway?”

“Green is for the things I understand. Yellow is for I’m working on it and red means I have no clue.” Liam explains “I’m mostly using red, I don’t really understand biology.”

Theo gently grabs Liam’s chin, turns his head towards him and kisses him softly.

Liam pulls away “study first, remember?”

Theo chuckles and smugly states, “ your loss”


	4. Chapter 4

Season 1 Episode 7- Scallison  
—————————————————————————

They were gathered in a science lab in the school, hiding from a psycho alpha werewolf. They being Theo, Liam, Stiles, Mason and Lydia. 

“Hey, that door leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds” Stiles points out.

Theo tries the door, “ it’s locked.”

“The janitor has the key” Mason helpfully pointes out, but Liam turns down that idea immediately “you mean his body has it.”

“I can get it” Theo offers “I can find him by scent, by blood.”

“Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea.” 

“What else you got Liam? I’m getting the key.” Theo finalised

“Are you serious?” Lydia protested 

“Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here.”

“You can’t go out there unarmed” Mason piped up.

“I have claws and fangs”

“What about a backup weapon, in case you get hurt” Stiles pushes

“Fine. What’re we gonna do, throw acid on him? Theo sarcastically remarks 

“Yes actually, well it’s more like a fire bomb but in there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail.” Lydia explains 

“Self- igniting Molotov cocktail” Stiles slowly repeats 

“What I read!” Lydia exclaims 

“Well we haven’t got a key for that either” 

Liam pulls his fist back and smashes the glass. Lydia rushes forwards and grabs the ingredients and starts mixing things together.

“Stiles hand me the sulfuric acid”

She carries on mixing things and then hands the cocktail to Theo. 

“This is insane, you can’t go out there!” Liam panics taking a step towards Theo. 

“We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages.” Theo reasons 

“You could die, don’t you get that. He’s killed three people.”

“And we’re next. Somebody has to do something.”

“Theo just stop.” Liam takes a step closer towards Theo. “Do you remember, do you remember when you told me that I was a shitty liar and that you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. Well so do you. You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night. You know you’re gonna get hurt out there. Just, just please please don't go.”

Theo pulls Liam towards him and pressess a kiss to his lips, Liam deepens the kiss by pulling Theo closer by his jacket. 

They broke apart, “ I’ll be fine I promise”


	5. Chapter 5

Season 5 Episode 18- Layden  
—————————————————————————

The Beast had attacked them at the lacrosse game and Liam had stupidly gone to fight it and gotten himself hurt.

Theo and Stiles were carrying him towards an abandoned science lab. They laid him down on one of the tables. “Okay, okay what do you guys usually do when these kind of things happen?” 

They move Liam’s lacrosse shirt back to reveal 3 long bloody scratches inflicted by the Beast.

“Um, I usually pass out and I still might do that” Stiles leans precariously over the table 

“Stiles!” Theo shouts

“Okay, okay. Scott did this with pain, he could trigger it. Pain makes you human.”

“He's already in pain.” Theo growled 

 

“Right, okay, but maybe adding a little more could help take away the pain.” Stiles tried to reason 

Liam sits up, grabs his stomach and groans loudly. 

“Okay, okay take away his pain” Theo mutters to himself.

He grabs Liam’s face and thrusts his lips onto Liam’s. He could feel the black veins on his face moving, wriggling around absorbing Liam’s pain.

They break apart and Liam falls back onto the table. 

“Okay next time I’ll kiss him” Stiles remarks


	6. Chapter 6

Season 3 Episode 11- Stydia   
—————————————————————————

Theo stumbles into the empty locker room with Liam in his arms growling, his eyes flashing between golden yellow and light blue, claws digging into his palms, his own blood seeping through his fingers. Fighting to stay in control.

“Okay. Okay, come on” Theo pulls Liam to the showers and turns them on, pushing him underneath.

“Just try and think about something else, anything else.”

“Like what” Liam snarls. 

“Uh, happy things, good things. Uh, friends, family.” Theo trips over his words unsure what to do. “Oh, god. Okay, uh, just try and slow your breathing.” 

“I can’t” 

Theo pulled Liam’s face so he was looking at him,”Liam look at me. Liam come on, look at me”

“Ahh fuck it” Theo whispers to himself and crushes his lips onto Liam’s, he could feel Liam gasp against his lips.

Theo pulled away and looked up at Liam to see that his eyes were back to his usual blue and his claws were gone.

“How’d you do that?”

“I, uh. I read once that holding your breath would calm you down. And I, uh, I guess when I kissed you. You held you’re breath.” Theo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“I did?”

“Yeah. Yeah you did”


	7. Chapter 7

Season 3 Episode 23- Scallison   
—————————————————————————

Theo and Liam were fighting the hunters at Oak Creek. They had guns, big ones, filled with bullets soaked in yellow wolfsbane. 

They were ducking and diving, trying to dodge the bullets. Theo whipped around to face Liam,who had his back to him, and sprints towards him. Taking note of the bullet hurtling towards him, he throws himself into Liam pushing him to the ground.

“Liam!”

Liam pulls himself out from under Theo. He looks around at the remaining few hunters, fully-shifted, roars then charges taking them down one by one.

He sprints back to Theo and drops to the floor sitting in the pool of Theo’s blood. He pulls Theo onto his lap.

“Theo. Theo, no. No come on, you’ll be okay. We just need to get you to Deaton.”

“I’m okay” Theo reassures

Liam grabs onto his wrist trying to absorb his pain. “I-I can’t take your pain.”

“It’s because it doesn’t hurt”

“No” Liam sobs refusing to believe Theo’s dying

“It’s okay. I’m okay” Theo whispers, voice raspy.

“Theo” Liam whimpers

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It's perfect. Because I'm in the arms of my first love, the first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love.”

“I love you, Liam”

“No, no. Don’t. Don’t Theo please don’t.” Liam hiccuped trying to catch his breath.

Theo’s eyes flutter shut.

“No. Don’t you dare close your eyes Theo”

Liam listens closely, trying to hear Tara’s heart beating in his chest. Nothing. It’d stopped. He’s gone.

“No! No! Theo!” Liam yells voice full of emotion.

“No” he moans laying his head on Theo’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Season 5 Episode 12- Morey  
—————————————————————————

Liam and Mason were sitting in the library helping out for the clean-up. "Hey. Look, Theo's over there." Mason points to the bookshelf where Theo's standing.

"I should go over." Liam stands up and goes over to Theo.

"So... You're alive." Liam states, "yeah." 

"That must have been pretty difficult to explain to your parents." "Not really. They didn't notice me much before that. I think they're just glad 'cause they think they can sue the hospital now." Theo shrugs

"They gotta be happy you're alive, though?" Liam says, "Are you?" Theo fires back. "Me? Yeah, I'm... Alive is definitely better than dead. You know, much better." Liam stumbles over his words.

"You have no idea what to say to me, do you?" Theo smirks, "Not really, no."

"Can I ask you a question then?" Theo asks

"Yeah, sure." "What are you doing Saturday night?" At that Liam's eyes widen and his face goes red, "um, n-nothing."

"Well then, come with me to Sinema?"  
His face reddens even more, "Uh, uh yeah. Yeah sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Season 2 Episode 4- Stydia

Liam was sitting in his car stressing. About the new dangers jeopardising his friends and family, he kept thinking and thinking, what if one day he wasn’t able to help them and someone got hurt because he wasn’t there?

What if someone died because he was too weak or because his supernatural abilities threatened his family? 

Without even realising it, Liam had started to cry. He sat tears rolling down his face, until they turned into sobs.

He jumped when someone knocked on his window, “Hey, Liam, what's wrong?” Theo. Liam furiously rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears. He started to roll up the window when Theo spoke again, “Liam, come on -“

“Just go away.” Liam sniffles, “What's wrong?” Theo insists 

“Look, I don't need anyone seeing my cry.” “Ah, come on, Liam. Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you.”

“Why?” Liam frowned 

“Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry.” Theo whispers

Liam looks up at Theo and gives him a small smile, “thank you.”

“Um, I think you do to. Look beautiful I mean, obviously when you’re not crying. Because I mean I’ve never seen you cry.” Liam rambles

Theo smiles and raises his eyebrow, “I know Liam. Trust me I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

Thiam  
—————————————————————————

It had been weeks since Theo had properly slept with all the things happening around Beacon Hills and his own life. The nightmares in which his sister continuously ripped his heart out of his chest were a daily thing by now and Theo had no idea how to get rid of those, at all. 

Theo had driven his car to a cliff where he could see the whole city of Beacon Hills. As cheesy as it sounds, he loved the way the houses were light up, creating this golden glow in the city making it look peaceful which was far from the truth. Theo enjoyed it, no hunters trying to get his head on a stick and no Malia annoying him.

A content sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes and breathed in. If only he could feel as calm as he does right now all the time. Theo slowly opened up his eyes and walked back to his car, slowly getting in. He took his blanket from the backseat, trying to get comfy. 

Theo was woken up to the sound of a knock on his car window, making him slightly jump. A torch was pointed at him, the light blinding Theo and making a groan get past his lips. Theo's eyes widened when he realized who was the person who had woken him up.

"Liam what the fuck are you doing in the middle of the woods at night?"   
"Get out of the car Theo", Liam said slightly annoyed.

Theo got out of his car, slamming his door closed. "You're the one who woke me up I should be the annoyed one here."  
"Shut up Theo. Why aren't you sleeping in your home?" Liam asked his voice full of concern this time. 

"Dunbar, you really crack me up sometimes", Theo still was confused as to why he liked this dumbass who was quite the clueless one often.   
Liam furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what was going on. Truth be told, he had never seen Theo go home or even talk about it. Liam's eyes widened as he finally had figured out. 

"You live in your car?" Liam slowly asked, just to be sure. A chuckle got past Theo's lips as he shook his head. Out of all the boys in Beacon Hills he had to fall for this one.

"I can see now why Mason is the smart one."

"Theo you can't sleep in your car, that can't be comfortable or legal even." Liam was looking straight into Theo's eyes, trying to figure him out. Ever since he had gotten Theo out of hell he had changed, in a positive way but in also a worrying type of way. He looked scared most of the time, making Liam's heart break. 

"Done it for weeks now, getting used to my muscles aching all the time."   
"I don't want you to sleep in your car, I have a spare mattress in my room in which you can sleep on. It would definitely be more comfortable than your car."

"Oh, is little Dunbar worried?" Theo smirked as he looked at the younger boys cheeks flush red. "Just... Shut up Theo and drive your car to my place," Liam said as he walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

Theo looked around Liam's room, this was his first time ever in it. Much to his surprise it wasn't messy like every typical teenagers room usually is. Liam was shifting around, making room for Theo's stuff and the mattress. 

"Dunbar, you really don't have to do this," Theo said with a sigh. He was grateful for everything Liam had done for him, he was the one who got him out of hell for god's sake.   
Liam turned around to look at the brown haired boy, really not knowing what to say. He cared about Theo, much more than he actually should. Instead of saying anything, he just pointed at the mattress that was ready for Theo.

"You can go and change in the bathroom, if you want to." Liam said with a sigh.

Theo raised his eyebrows at Liam's words, only for a smirk to appear on his face. Theo turned around and slowly took off his shirt, knowing fully well Liam was watching. 

 

"What are you doing?" Liam asked, his voice quiet. When he proposed (or almost forced) Theo to come live in his house until he found another place to sleep in instead of his car. 

Theo let out a chuckle, his mind instantly going back to the moment when Liam first asked him that in the hospital. He still remembers that night like it was yesterday. It was the first time in years that Theo had done something that wasn't selfish. He was glad he did it for Liam, he really liked that boy and would actually sacrifice his life for him.

"It's been a while since you've said that" he simply said as he went to take off his pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Theo was quiet as he listened to Liam's heart rate go up with his every move. "Liam, your gay is showing."

Liam was taken back by Theo's words, trying to not stare at his back muscles. Liam quickly coughed in an attempt to get himself back together again. "I'm not gay, what are you talking about?" Theo once again shook his head, turning around once again before walking closer to Liam. "I can read your chemosignals, remember? You might not be gay, but there sure as hell is no heterosexual explanation for this."

Both of their heartbeats were going crazy, they both could hear it. They both knew fully well they saw each other as more than friends, but none of them were doing a concrete move. Liam was now pushed against the wall, the distance between the two boys only being a mere centimeters. "Liam?" Theo breathed out as he looked at the shorter boy in the eyes.

"Yes?" Liam whispered as his eyes unwillingly fluttered close.

"Would it be bad if I liked you? As like in the like you way that it'd be cool to pin you against a wall and kiss you?"

If it even were possible at this point, Liam's heartbeat quickened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. The guy he had liked even when he still was with his now ex-girlfriend actually liked him back, and he wasn't even dreaming. 

"No. I might feel the same way," Liam said with his eyes still closed, not daring to open them up.  With that Theo closed the gap between the two, his lips meeting Liam's soft ones. Their lips moved in perfect sync, making all those fireworks that everyone talk about go off in Theo's stomach. 

It felt good, hell, it felt right. It was like Liam was the thing that was missing in Theo's life until this very moment. Theo pulled away with a smile as both of their eyes fluttered open. Theo moved his hand to Liam's cheek, carefully caressing it with his thumb. They were just standing there, in a comfortable silence and looking into each others eyes. For the first time in a while they were both happy. 

"Liam?" Theo broke the silence between the two after a few minutes.

Liam just hummed as an answer, not bothering to speak up this time. "What the fuck were you doing in the woods in the middle of the night?"

A blush creeped up on Liam's face for the second time that night. "I was on a walk trying to calm myself down, I didn't want to have another one of those nights when I run around the woods naked. Scott wasn't exactly happy about that slip up."

"I can't believe you're the guy I like." Theo said with a laugh, as he leaned in to kiss Liam again.


	11. Chapter 11

Thiam

Non-supernatural au. For the sake of the one-shot pretend Theo goes to Devenford and plays lacrosse.  
________________________________________

 

Liam was in the library with Mason, finishing their math homework, he was having a little trouble with the second question, he had searched the pages he was supposed to read countless times, but he just couldn't see the answer. He knew he could ask Mason for help, but the moment Liam asked would be the moment he's friend would go full teacher on him and explain more than he needed to know, confusing him even more. Liam groaned, after yet again not finding the question and scribed down something that probably was far from what he was supposed to answer. He just wanted to move onto the next one.

"Dunbar," someone called behind him. "Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked tomorrow."  

Liam turned around in his seat to be met with Theo Raeken's smirking face, of course Devenford had to arrive a day early. Mason lifted his eyes from his book, rolling them when he saw who was talking to his frned. He wasn't surprised to see Theo there, those two really were as obvious as Liam's anger issues when Brett pissed him off, but as oblivious as a door, he returned to his book and let them be.  

"Go away, Raken," Liam scoffed.  

"Why so annoyed? Only came to warn you that you're gonna lose."  

"Why so conceited?"  

"It's not called conceited, darling, it's called realistic," Theo grinned. "Beacon Hills don't stand a chance against us."  

"I wouldn't be so sure," Liam raised an eyebrow.  

"Tomorrow we'll see which one of us was right," Theo shrugged, clearly not worried.  Liam turned to his book, intending on ignoring Theo completely, but the other boy seemed to have other plans, since he leaned into Liam's personal space. Liam tensed up, not knowing what to do with himself or what Theo was planning on doing. He saw Theo smirk and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, but he wasn't prepared to feel his warm breath against his neck or his mouth next to his ear when Theo moved.  

"By the way, the second answer is wrong."

After saying that, Theo winked at Liam who, to his own dread and Theo's amusement, felt himself blush.  

"See you tomorrow, Dunbar," Theo grinned.  

Liam was left speechless and lost in some kind of trance for a moment, until Mason's laugh woke him up to reality.  

"Man, you two should really relive the tension."  

"What tension?"  

"The sexual tension."  

Liam opened his mouth, ready to deny any kind of sexual tension with Theo of all people, but closed it again when he saw that Mason had already returned to his book, not bothering with waiting for an answer. After that Liam could only mutter to himself about nosy friends, and something that sounded suspiciously like "why are all hot people from Devenford Prep,"not that that was what he was saying. Of course it wasn't.  

_____________________________________

Liam could have shouted when he saw Theo launch the ball into the goal, scoring the winning point. It felt like he had handed Devenford the game's victory in a silver plate because it had been entirely Liam's fault that the ball was now in the net.

He should have been able to control himself, he shouldn't have gotten distracted and shouldn't have lost focus on the game; he was so mad at himself that he wanted to hit his head against a wall.

Why had he gotten so distracted? Well, he could blame Theo for that, but he knew that it was entirely his own fault, it really wasn't Theo's fault that Liam had gotten distracted when Theo raced past him after having tackled on of his team for the ball, it wasn't his fault that Liam lost focus after he had gotten a good view of Theo's sinful ass with the way he was sprinting across the field.

It had been too late when Liam snapped out of it and the moment he raced after Theo the other boy was already throwing the ball into the net. What was odd was that he wasn't smiling, there was a frown in his face and his eyes kept looking from Liam to his hand and back at Liam, but the boy didn't pay much attention to that, preferring to drown on his own misery.

After being hit over the head by his teammates, some of them trying to understand what was wrong with him and why he had just stood there while Theo raced to score the winning point, Liam was left alone in the locker room, his mates were mad at him and he respected that, hell he was mad at himself too, after all, Devenford had won because he was too busy fantasizing about their captains ass.  

Leaving the locker room behind with a frustrated groan, Liam made his way to the parking lot, attempting to be fast since he just wanted to go home and bury himself in his blankets, trying to forget what had happened.  

"Dunbar!"  

How surprising. Of course Theo would have to get in his way to brag about having won and being right about Devenford being the best. Liam really didn't have patience to listen to him. 

"You could have pretended like you were playing, at least," he started walking with Liam. "This game wasn't fun at all." 

"What?" Liam asked confused. 

Shouldn't Theo be bragging about having won? 

"Usually you make me work hard to win, you make me give my best to be the one scoring the goals, but it didn't happen today," Theo explained. "What happened to you? You didn't even go after me when I got the ball."

"I got distracted, okay?" Liam tried not to look at him. 

"By what?"

Nothing," he shook his head.  

"Bullshit," Theo stopped and grabbed Liam's arm to stop him from walking away. "You don't just get distracted over nothing."  

"It was you," he admitted, wishing Theo would just release him so he could go bury himself in his bed.  

"Me? What did I do?"  

"Nothing."  

"Nothing?" Theo raised an eyebrow.  "It's... You are... Ugh, you're very distracting!" He teared his arm away from Theo's hand.  

"I swear I'm not even trying," Theo looked confused, Liam couldn't blame him.

"I know you're not, that's one of the problems. I shouldn't get distracted by how handsome you are when you're not even trying."  

"Wait, hold up, you think I'm handsome?" And just like that the confusion was gone and the only thing Liam could see on his face was smugness.  

"Yes, yes, I do," Liam sighed, knowing lying wouldn't benefit him at all.  

Theo just looked at him, eyes a little too wide open and a grin on his face, Liam groaned, thinking that Theo would make fun of him, and turned on his heels to walk to the parking lot.

"Hey, Liam," Theo calls.  

"What now? Gonna make fun of me?" Liam stopped on his tracks.

Theo walked up to him and grabbed his hand.  

"Our schools are having a joint trip into town this weekend."  

"I'm aware of that," Liam looked at him weirdly.  

Theo rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna go with me?"  

"Well, I was going with Mason and Corey, and don't you have your friends to go with? Why would you want to go with me anyways?"  

"Are you faking it or are you really this dense?" Theo seemed exasperated.  

"What?"  Theo shook his head and looked at him softly.

"I'm asking you on a date, idiot!"  

"What?"  

"Is that the only word you know?"  

"You want to go on a date with me?"  

"I thought I had made myself clear."  

"I..."  

"It's a simple yes or no question. I think even you can answer it."  

"Yeah, I'll go, I guess," Liam answered still not believing what was happening.  

"Great, see you then," Theo smirked, making Liam wary of what he was about to do.

With a wink, Theo leaned his head down a little to leave a kiss on Liam's cheek and turned around after getting a glimpse of the blush that was spreading across the other boy's face, leaving Liam standing there, dumbfounded, while Theo returned to his schools bus, a smug but happy expression on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Thiam- Pick up Lines  
—————————————————————————

Liam sat on his sofa playing video games with Theo. They were sitting quietly, the only noises are the sounds of warfare coming from the game they’re playing. “I don’t like your last name.” 

Liam turns his head towards his boyfriend in confusion, “what?”

“I think you should take mine.” 

Theo finishes mysteriously and stands up walking around the sofa. “Wait, what? Did you just ask me to marry you? Theo!”

Liam jumps over the back of the sofa and stumbles forwards, strong arms catch him before he hits the ground. “Looks like you’re falling for me,” Theo smirks and Liam’s face burns red from the tips of his ears. 

“Shut up.”

TIME SKIP

 

Lying on their bed, Liam pulls up the collar of Theo’s sweater over his nose. Inhaling the scent, fiddling with the hem he says to Theo, who’s next to him, “your sweaters soft.”

“Wanna know what it’s made of?”

Liam hums, “is it cotton? No it’s got to be wool I mean have you felt it, it’s so so-“

Theo rolls over onto his front so he’s facing Liam and cuts him off, “boyfriend material.”

Liam drops the material he was holding over his nose and smirks. Two can play at that game.

“Kiss me if I’m wrong” he says leaning towards Theo, “but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

“You’re so stupid.” Theo whispers and pushes himself towards Liam, lips locking full of just as much passion and love as their first one.

They pull away, “You must be a broom,” Liam mutters breathless “cause you just swept me off my feet.”


	13. Chapter 14

Rewrite of the scene in 5X12 when Liam and Hayden are being chased by the beast.

 

Liam's legs burned. His lungs felt ready to burst but he couldn't allow his body to even consider slowing down. Not when he could hear the creature crashing through the forest behind them.

 

He turned briefly to make sure Theo was still behind him. The chimera flew over a fallen log and darted after him, the beast was out of sight but the glow in the undergrowth told him that it was closing in on them.

 

Turning back ahead of him, Liam's brain screeched a warning and he skidded to a stop just in time as a giant ravine opened up in front of him. Theo pulled up short next to him, panting.  
"We have to jump." He said without hesitation, already backing up.  
"What? We can't. We'll never make it." Liam panicked. The break in the earth was huge. Even a supernatural creature would struggle to make the jump.

 

"We don't have a choice, Liam! Come on." Theo waited a brief second while Liam panicked some more then the beta backed up with him. Theo could smell the fear. "On three. One. Two."

Gritting his teeth Liam rushed forward with the chimera and launched himself into the air. He had never jumped anything like this before. And he knew it was only the adrenaline that had pushed him to make the jump.  
Theo landed heavily and rolled to break the fall. "See. Easy." He turned to grin but his face dropped when he saw Liam clinging to the cliff face, his body slowly dragging him down as he struggled to find something to grip on to.

 

Theo scrambled forward grabbing his wrist but just as he did so a deafening roar split the air around them. They both looked back in time to watch the magnificent beast, glowing eyes and monstrous talons, hurl itself over the ravine. The ground shook as it landed and it turned immediately. Glowing eyes fixed on the two boys.  
Theo snarled and pulled at Liam's arm desperately, but it was futile. He would never get up in time.

 

"Do you trust me?" Liam gasped suddenly, gripping tightly with one hand and holding the other out to Theo.  
"What?!" Theo blinked, staring at the open hand.  
"Do you trust me?" Liam repeated through clenched teeth, looking straight at him.

Theo looked up at the beast again, knowing now was his chance to make a run for it...  
"Oh for fuck-" He grumbled, slamming his hand into Liam's.  
Together they plunged into the rocky abyss below.


	14. Chapter 15

Pickup Lines (2)  
—————————————————————————

To say that Liam was the absolute worst at flirting was an understatement, because he couldn't really flirt to save his life. He had only been interested enough in two people in his entire life - interested enough to make a move, and it had sure backfired on him at the beginning for the most part.

With Hayden... they had hated each other because he had punched her in the face one time, so they started off on the wrong foot. And when Liam figured out he liked liked her, not only did he wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment, but he didn't know how to talk to her. He screwed up everything until by some miracle she ended up liking him back.

With Theo everything was ten times worse. They had been in way worse terms before with the whole betrayal and hell business, and now they were learning to become friends. Somewhat friends, because more often than not they'd bicker or make some snide comment at each other. But they were friends nonetheless.

When Liam realized his true feelings for Theo he screamed. He grabbed a pillow and let out a muffled scream because what the shit did he get himself into. Theo, whom he had a history of being enemies. Theo, whom he had punched and broken his nose multiple times.

If he had punched Hayden once and ended up dating her for months that meant that he'd end up spending the rest of his life with Theo, judging by the amount of times he had punched the chimera in the face, which had been a lot.

Well shit, he was screwed.

Liam was awful at talking to people he had a crush on, he was the kind of person who would get super nervous then would either stumble on his words or he'd end up just staring at them until the person would tell him to leave or ask him if he was okay.

Now if that was with people he had a crush on, then being attracted to someone while throwing feelings into the mix was even worse. And judging from experience he wasn't graceful at it at all.

Thankfully an opportunity landed on him sooner than expected.

One lazy Friday night he had been watching TV with Theo. They were randomly changing through channels after a history documentary that Liam had been watching previously ended, and they stopped in a channel that was showing a reality show of people trying to score a date with a person they liked.

"Do you have a name or can I call you mine?" the guy on the show exclaimed and the girl seemed to give a flirtatious smile. He heard Theo snort from his place on the couch, Liam immediately looking at him.

"That was somewhat decent!" Liam exclaimed, defending the poor guy even though he didn't know why. He hated pickup lines too, found them extremely cheesy and felt it would just set someone up for failure, but that one hadn't been that bad.

"If you say so," Theo replied, somehow slipping further down in the couch lazily. It was way past 1am and yet they were still in the living room. Over the past couple of weeks, they had somewhat adopted that habit of watching stuff together, even if sometimes what they wanted to watch was completely different from their interests.

"Do you hate pickup lines?" Liam asked in return, partially to continue the argument and also because he was curious, his own feelings for the chimera present once again in the back of his mind.

"I'm not saying all pickup lines are bad, just most of them," Theo deflected the question right away, but instead he had given Liam somewhat of an idea.

"So if anyone tried that with you, would you punch them in the face?" it took a couple of seconds for Liam to realize that maybe the question sounded a bit too obvious, but there was no going back now.

"Depends. Got any on mind?" Theo turned to stare at Liam with that look that made him want to push him against a wall and kiss him. The look plus the question had Liam's nerves on such a flight mode that he stumbled over his next words.

"W-what why would I... know any-" Liam tried to play it smoothly but he failed, his voice betrayed him like always. He took a deep breath then sighed, calming himself down enough to speak. Still no words came out afterwards.

"Tell you what, if you manage to say one good pickup line I'd take you out on a date," Theo said firmly and Liam's heart rate spiked.

Shit. Keep it together, play it cool, Liam kept repeating over and over because this, this right here was what he was trying to get so badly, a way in without having to screw things up or blurt out his feelings in an embarrassing way like he always did.

"What makes you think I'd enjoy going on a date with you?" but of course Liam couldn't just eagerly accept like he wanted to, he had to play along with 'not really wanting to but just agreeing later', like always.

"It's just for the sake of the game, Liam," Theo rolled his eyes as he un-muted the TV. "It's not a date. Call it free food or whatever."

Liam's heart fell a little at 'it's not a date' because he wished it was, but he knew it had been lowkey his fault for not agreeing since the start. Or maybe not, maybe Theo just didn't have romantic feelings like he did. He shook the thought out of his head before it spiraled into something worse.

They were in silence for minutes, continuing watching the shitty show on how some people failed at getting their dates. Liam kept racking his brain for pickup lines he could use but didn't come up with many. Theo thought they had forgotten about it, until Liam spoke.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven-" Liam started but stopped when he saw the death glare that Theo was giving him because that was one of the worst pickup lines he could've gone with.

"No, but I got a few scrapes and bruises when I crawled up from hell," Theo smugly smiled, leaving Liam with his mouth hanging open because he had not expected that. "I said good pickup lines, not the ones that come up on PG teen shows."

Liam crossed his arms and moved further down his seat on the couch. He glared at the TV as if expecting it to give him answers.

"Nickel for your thoughts," Liam started once again after a while, Theo raised an eyebrow lazily.

"I thought it was a penny," he replied, still not figuring out what Liam meant.

"I think your thoughts are worth more," Liam managed to say smoothly, smiling proudly at Theo because he thought he had won, but the most he got out of the older boy was a low chuckle.

"You still can't buy shit with five cents," Theo replied, changing channels on the TV. Liam huffed in exasperation.

"That was original," Liam complained.

"Still not the point," Theo replied back.

Liam fiddled with his phone, still determined to come up with a decent pickup line, at this point just to win the argument he had with Theo.

"Do you have the time?" Liam asked, eyeing Theo curiously to see if he would fall for the trick.

"Uh, it's past 1 am-" Theo answered after looking at the phone, Liam snorted.

"No, I mean the time to write down my number," Liam smirked because Theo had indeed fallen for it instead of predicting it. Theo just stared back at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"You do know that I already have your number right?" Theo questioned.

"Yes but you gotta admit that was a good one!" Liam tried to defend his own pickup lines but Theo just shook his head in disapproval.

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to get a girlfriend," Theo said.

Liam was getting restless by that point, tapping his fingers repeatedly against his phone, making his brain think, think. But there was so much his brain would be able to give him at this ungodly hour of the night.

"You look like trash, may I take you out?" Liam blurted out mostly in annoyance and it gained a laugh from Theo.

"Was that an insult or a pickup line?" Theo asked, still amusedly smiling.

"Both?" Liam shrugged because out of all the lines he didn't think that would be the one to work. "Did it work?"

"What? You so desperately want to go on a date with me?" Theo teased.

"Even if I did - which I DON'T - it seems like I wouldn't get anywhere," Liam complained, turning to stare at the screen instead of Theo's eyes that felt like they were burning holes in his skin.

"Fine. Answer me this, if I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" Theo exclaimed and Liam was about to answer No out of habit but then he stopped and realized the meaning. If he said yes he'd be agreeing to a date, and if he said no then he'd be agreeing either way.

"God damn, you smooth bastard," Liam whispered not even answering the question.

"And that's how it's done," Theo smugly said as he turned off the TV and made his way upstairs to go to sleep.

"So what does that mean?" Liam said, still wondering if they'd get to go on their 'date' or not.

"What do you mean?" Theo said innocently as if he had no clue what Liam was talking about.

"You know, the "date" or whatever," Liam said, making air-quotes on date for emphasis.

"Since I won ," Theo said and Liam glared. "It's up to you to decide or whatever."

Theo made his way upstairs, leaving a thoughtful Liam behind. He sunk deeper into the couch, lost in thought to the point he ended up falling asleep there.

                            ---

On their sixth-months-of-being-a-couple date, they brought up the pickup lines topic. Liam wanted to die with embarrassment because he couldn't believe that he put himself through that misery of saying cheesy and stupid pickup lines to get Theo to go on a date with him.

It turned out that Theo also had feelings for Liam, but both had been too stubborn and stupid to notice the signs from one another until the circumstances on that Friday night and the stupid pickup lines forced them to go on a date together. 

Theo would tease him forever though, he would see a cheesy pickup line and would poke fun at Liam because it's probably something the werewolf would've said. Liam wants to push him down into a hole.

"Remind me again, why am I dating you?" Liam narrowed his eyes at Theo teasingly, not really meaning it.

"Just ask Thomas Paine. He knows dating me is Common Sense," Theo smoothly said while taking yet another bite of his fries. Liam just stared at him with his mouth hanging, the fork he had been holding fell onto his plate with a loud 'thud'.

"Did you- did you just said a historical pickup line?" Liam asked like he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

"It was a one-time thing, don't get too excited," Theo said while looking down at his food for a moment, but when he looked up he saw the smile plastered on Liam's face, making his heart melt a little. God, when had they become that cheesy couple that pulls shit like this?

"You must be Athena then, because you sure won me," Liam replied briefly afterwards, he couldn't contain himself despite him saying no less than five minutes ago that he would never again try to make another attempt at a pick up line. 

"I have no idea who that is, but nice try," Theo replied, and Liam began to go on one of his long explanations about Greek mythology meanwhile the older boy just enjoyed his food and listened to the werewolf. He would probably never get tired of that ever.


	15. Chapter 15

The One With All The Kissing- F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
—————————————————————————

Liam and Theo sat back in their bath, legs tangled together and covered in bubbles, drinking champagne. “You look cute in bubbles,” Liam grins clinking their glasses.

“Ahh you’re just all liquored up,” Theo jokes making Liam giggle drunkenly and lean towards him. 

Just as they were about to kiss a knock sounds, “ hey it’s me.” 

Scott interrupts them, “I’m coming in.”  
Theo and Liam look around in panic, no one knew about them yet. Liam had to hide, so he takes a breath of air and ducks under the water.

Scott walks in and raises his eyebrow at the bubbles and candles. “I’ve had a very long hard day,” Theo murmured embarrassed.

“Okay. So I’m getting some chicken, you want some?” Scott asked

“No! No thanks, no chicken. Bye bye then!” Theo rushed out, panicking.

Scott goes to walk out then turns around and questions him again, “you sure? Some extra-crispy, dirty rice? Beans?”

“For the last time no! No chicken, get out Scott!” Theo shouts, surprising himself.

“All right, god.” Scott finally leaves closing the door behind him.

Liam comes up gasping for air, “are you okay? I’m so sorry, he just wouldn’t leave.” 

“He kept asking me if I wanted chicken.” Theo says exasperated 

Liam tilts his head to the right, as if considering it. “Chicken? I could eat some chicken.” He had to feed his chicken addiction.

“Hey Scott!” Theo yelled as Liam ducked under the water again.

Scott enters the room again and Theo orders, “can I get a three-piece, some coleslaw and some beans and a co-ahhh!” He screams out from Liam kicking him where the sun don’t shine, “I-I mean Diet Coke, thanks.”

Scott leaves and Liam resurfaces, “you know I’m watching my weight Theo!”

“And why would you need to watch your weight?” He formed air quotes with his fingers, “I love you as you are.”

Liam smiles and leans forwards, “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Liam entered his and Theo's house after a long hard day at work. He was tired and didn't think he could handle Theo's bullshit today. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Liam walked into his kitchen hoping to grab something to eat. He gets out a plate ready to start making his sandwich, when he sees faint lines running through the plate. 

He squints and looks closer realising that the lines were cracks, which seemed to have been glued together. "What the fuck", he says to himself.

"Theo!" He screams, "yes babe." Theo saunters down the stairs and into the kitchen where his boyfriend was standing holding their best china plate. "Don't yes babe me! Did you do it?" Liam jabs his finger to the cracked plate in his hand. 

Theo gasps, "something goes wrong. You blame me, after all these years! Where's the trust in this relationship?"  
Liam arches his eyebrow "this is one of the plates from our best china, Theo."

"Okay, so maybe I did it." Theo admits hesitant, "but it's only one plate and I tried to fix it." He gestures to the bad gluing, Liam glances at the plate and bursts out laughing.

"Y-you can't f-fix anything for s-shit." Liam stutters through his laughter, Theo pouts "hey don't diss my handy work. If I remember rightly it was you who put up the book shelf and now I can't store my books cause they fall off."

Liam looks up, " okay so maybe we're both shit but who cares cause-"

"Cause we're both shit together" Theo interrupts. "Okay I need sleep, I've had a stressful day."

"I'm sure you have," Theo stares lovingly at Liam


	17. Chapter 17

Oblivious   
—————————————————————————

Liam and Theo sat on the Dunbar/Geyer’s couch, both too tired to go do anything together. Best friends were supposed to take adventures everywhere or whatever, right? Well, as far as Theo and Liam were planning on going today was to the kitchen to make pizza bagels in the oven while they watched Die Hard. That was about it. 

They probably should've been celebrating the fact that both of them had graduated from high school two days ago, which neither of them thought they'd never achieve, but this was their preferred method; sitting on the couch and drinking beer while watching shitty movies together for pretty much the entire day.

“So, the hell are you gonna do now that school is over? Can't get into too many fights at college, if you're going." Liam laughed at his best friend, popping the lid off his beer before taking a sip.

Theo scoffed and snatched the bottle from Liam’s hand, chugging it before laughing for a second. 

“What's so funny?" Liam questioned. “Drinking half my beer is just that funny, huh?" 

Theo continued to laugh. "Nah man, it's just... I'm gay. I'm so gay. It took awhile for me to say it out loud, or even to you, but man - I am so fucking queer. This is me finally 'fuckin saying it; I'm gay, and you've gotta be okay with it because you're gay yourself and I'm pretty sure it'd be a violation of our pact we made when we were like ten." 

“Holy shit, man." Liam raised his eyebrows, stealing back the drink from Theo and taking the last sip before putting it down. "How'd you know? I mean, I know how I found out, but everyone's different." 

"Honestly?" Theo asked, somewhat rhetorically before continuing quickly, "I've always wanted to like, do it with a guy, but I convinced myself every other guy felt the same and shit. Not until like, last year I actually got a crush on a dude, still have it, and was like oh, shit."

“Hm. That's cool, man. Good for you. However, I dare you to thoroughly describe him." Liam challenged his best friend, curiousity getting the best of him. 

"Only if you do it first." Theo replied. 

"Fine." Liam smiled, hands clasping together. Theo’s eyebrows raised, not expecting that reply. "Let's see, he's got these greeny- brown eyes. And he's got quite tan skin, but not like too tanned. It’s a normal amount of tan. And his hair is this light brown, and it's always really messy when it's not styled. He wakes up with it in all goddamn directions, and it's hilarious, but really goddamn cute, too. He has an amazing body, like the Greek god kind. I love it. His facial features are really striking, honestly. He has the best facial expressions, though. They're probably one of my favorite physical features of his. They're hilarious and he doesn't even recognize it, they're just so great. He's just so goddamn great. He doesn't recognize his own loyalty, either. I mean he acts like this big fucking tough guy, but i know he's actually a giant teddy bear inside. It's cute. He's cute." 

Theo felt himself get a bit jealous as Liam ranted on so passionately about this new guy. What was just that fucking irresistible about him? Theo’d willingly fight him, probably. And he would win. He doesn't care how fucking tough this guy was, Theo could take him.

“It's your turn, T." Liam reminded him, smirking to himself. 

“Oh, shit, that's right." Theo blushed, cracking his knuckles. "Let's see, he has really light brown hair. Like I swear from a far it could easily be blond. He’s pretty muscular and shit too, works out a lot. And he's got his problems, yanno. But I like him a whole fucking lot, so they're manageable. Nobody's perfect, and I admire that about him. He's basically what I find good in this world. It's kinda sad, knowing he'll probably never fucking like me back, being he's into someone else." 

Liam bit his tongue, trying to refrain from saying what he really wanted to, but he couldn't. "That sounds an awful lot like me, you know." He spat out. 

“Don't flatter yourself." Theo replied, making the facial expression Liam knew was what he looked like when he was lying because of embarrassment. 

“It is me, isn't it?" Liam smiled, scooting closer to Theo and awaiting a reply. "Fucking fine. Are you happy now, Prince Charming? It doesn't matter. You like someone else. The fuck is his name, anyway? I bet it's something stupid, like, like Caleb. That sounds like a stuck-up name. Or Trevor. Or Ned. Or, shit, something really stupid sounding." Theo pouted, grabbing another can of beer from off the coffee table and chugging it. 

"Theo, you're so oblivious sometimes." Liam laughed, heart pounding in his chest. 

"I am not. Where'd you get that from?" Theo replied, setting the now half-empty can back on the table. That was when Liam leaned forward, pressing his lips against his best friend's. 

“His name is Theodore Karl Raeken, you idiot."


	18. Chapter 18

Table for two   
—————————————————————————

 

"Holy shit, I just realized something."

"What's up?" Theo said, turning around to face Liam.

"We've never actually been on a real date."

"Bullshit," Theo replied instantly.

"No, I'm serious. Like-like a date where you sit down and you go to a nice restaurant and you put on a nice shirt and you, like, eat with utensils," Liam said all in one breath. Theo raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna do that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Like at Sizzler's?"

"Sure."

"You mean now?" Theo asked incredulously.

"Yes, now. Come on," Liam said as he put an arm around Theo.

"Alright," Theo said, lightly laughing. "Can I borrow a fuckin' shirt, then, please?"

"Yeah, you can borrow a shirt," Liam said fondly.  
"Good," Mickey said, then paused briefly.

"Cause love is a battlefield!" they started singing as they walked into Liam's house.  
\-----  
When they entered, Mason was sitting on the couch with a beer. He saw the two boys with their arms around each other and smiled.  
"Hey, Liam."

"Hey. Wait, what are you doing in m house? He questioned. Mason shrugged, "felt like it."

"It doesn't matter. We're going on a date."

"Fuck yes we are," Theo chimed in. "I'm gonna get a steak so rare it's gonna scream when I bite it. Like-" he began mooing and Liam joined in. Mason chuckled lightly and raised his beer.

"Honestly, never thought you two would make it this far," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But I'm glad you did. Have fun." Liam smiled and Theo looked smug.  
"Thanks, Mase."

\-----

They continued to hold onto each other as they climbed the stairs to Liam's room, giggling softly every time Liam stumbled.

 

"Can't believe you're making me take your love-drunken ass out to dinner," Theo said affectionately. Liam grinned at him then began to take their coats off, throwing them on the ground. He ransacked the dresser looking for "nice shirts" and stopped when he found one for Theo. It was a navy long sleeve button up that nobody had worn for ages. He held it up and raised an eyebrow. Theo took it and stripped himself of the shirt he was currently wearing. When he began to button it up, Liam grabbed his hands.

"I got it," he said gently. He started at the bottom and worked his way up slowly, teasing Theo with quick glances upwards every so often. Theo grew restless quickly and went to kiss Liam but was met with a hand preventing him from moving any further.

"Easy there, hotshot. Everybody knows you're supposed to kiss after the first date," he said devilishly. Theo groaned painfully.

"Fuck you."

"That's not until, like, at least the third date. We'll see how things go," he continued teasing. Theo smiled, shaking his head.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go. I think we got about two hours or something before it closes." Liam gave Theo one last mischievous look and continued searching for a shirt. He was going through them when Theo spoke.

"That one," he said, pointing to an olive-colored short sleeve button up.

"You want me to freeze my ass off or something?" Liam asked.

"Nah. Just wanna see those sexy arms and think about 'em pinning me down while I'm eating my steak," he said wickedly. Liam rolled his eyes and laughed, then began putting the shirt on. As he finished buttoning, he looked up at Theo. He had never seen him look so at ease. His eyes were relaxed and looking back at him with a love he had never felt before. Liam felt what he thought was his heart skipping a beat. He knew it was corny, but he couldn't help it.

"You ready to go on a date or what?" Theo asked contentedly. Liam smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go.


	19. Chapter 19

Table for two (2)  
—————————————————————————

 

While they were walking, Theo failed to hide how nervous he was.   
Liam tried his best to calm him down.

"So some chick asks us how many people are eating? Do I answer her? Do you? I just say 'two'? Do you want to answer?" he continued firing questions at Liam

"Listen, I'll handle it if you're nervous," Liam offered. Theo squinted at Liam.

"I'm not fuckin' nervous. Just making sure," he lied.

Liam shrugged. "Alright."  
\-----

Only when they arrived at the restaurant did they realize that they probably should have cleaned the blood on their faces from their previous fight-then-make out session.

"Think they'll let us in lookin' like this?" Theo asked somewhat seriously, biting his lip.

"As long as we pay 'em, we could have pigeon shit in our hair for all they care," Liam answered reassuringly. Theo nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, then walked inside. Their noses were met instantly with the smell of perfectly-grilled meat and their ears with the almost deafening sizzling sound that seemed to surround them. Liam watched Theo as he took in every inch of the restaurant, almost like he would never see anything like it again. His eyes were filled with excitement and a small smile was forcing itself upon his lips.

"Gee, T. If I'd known you'd be this excited about eating out I would've taken you ages ago," Liam joked.

"Right. Like I would've agreed to that," Theo said sarcastically. Just as Liam was about to respond, a waitress began walking towards them with an almost convincing smile that hid her concern for the blood covering their faces.

"Hi, welcome to Sizzler's! How many?" she asked, her voice reaching an unreasonably high pitch. Liam looked at Theo expectantly.

"Uh, two," he said after making eye contact with Liam and nodding. She nodded and somehow smiled even larger while she grabbed two menus.

"Would you prefer a booth or a table?" she asked while looking at Theo. Liam saw his eyes widen slightly and heard him mumble something about whatever she thought was best.

"We'll take a booth, please," Liam intervened, much to Theo's relief. She nodded and began leading them to their seats. They both sat down and opened their menus.

"Sean will be your server tonight. Enjoy your meal!" she said before walking away. Theo already looked like he had a headache just by listening to her speak for two minutes.

"Does she gotta be so fuckin' peppy?" he asked, annoyed.

Liam laughed. "Well, yeah."

Theo sighed. "Whatever. Sean sounds like he's gonna be a dude. Better be ugly as fuck. Can't have you leaving me for some lame-ass server boy," Theo said, fumbling with the utensils in front of him. Liam grabbed Theo's hands and he stopped fumbling.

"Hey. I'm here with you. Not the lame-ass server boy," Liam said, trying to reassure him.

Theo looked up at him and smiled. "Better be."

Moments later, Sean arrived. He was actually pretty attractive. Theo made sure to keep intense eye contact with him at all times.

"Welcome to Sizzler's, my name is Sean and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?" he asked, clearly checking Liam out. Theo cleared his throat loudly.

"I'll have a beer." Theo remembered to bring the wolfsbane, so it would at least have a little effect on him. "What do you want, babe?" he asked confidently, his eyes now locked on Liam. 

Liam raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I'll have uh...just a Coke for me, please," he gave Sean a tight-lipped smile. Sean nodded as he wrote their orders.

"And what kind of beer would you like, sir?" he asked Theo. Theo stared blankly for a few seconds before Sean awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Um...we have Miller, Bud, Cor-"

"Whatever's cheapest," Theo interrupted. Sean nodded and walked away.

"The hell was that, babe?" Liam asked laughing.

Theo shrugged. "He was checking you out. What else was I supposed to do?" he asked rhetorically.

Liam smiled and shook his head. "He's probably too scared to come back. Now we'll never get to eat."

"Good. Maybe they'll send a girl this time. Nothing to worry about there," Theo said as he opened the menu.

"Whatcha thinking?" Liam asked.

"The cheapest steak they got," Theo answered, clearly horrified by the prices.

"Don't worry about the money. Just get what you want," Liam told him.

"Oh, look at you, mister fancy pants," Theo said with raised eyebrows. "It's alright. I'm not that hungry."

Liam knew that wasn't true. Sean returned to their table with their drinks and Theo sighed dramatically.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked, pen and paper in hand.

"I think so," Liam answered. "I'll have the ten-piece basket of spicy chicken wings, please."

Sean nodded, writing it down. "And for you, sir?" he asked Theo.

"The uh...eight-ounce steak," he replied. After a moment's hesitation and a glare from Liam, "Oh. Uh, please."

"And how would you lik-" Sean began to ask before he was interrupted by Liam.

"I'm sorry, he'll take the twenty ounce. Don't listen to him if he says otherwise," he told Sean. Sean nodded hesitantly and wrote it down.

"How would you like it?" he asked Theo.

"Rare," he answered after frowning at Liam. Sean finished writing.

"Got it. I'll be back with your guys' orders," he said as he grabbed the menus. Theo looked at Liam disappointedly.

"I told you I wasn't that hungry."

"Good thing I knew you were lying," Liam replied quickly. "I told you not to worry about the money. I meant it."

Neither of them said anything for a bit.

"Fine. But next time your ass is getting spoiled," Theo said assuredly.

"So there's a next time?" Liam asked blithely. Theo shrugged.

"Assuming you don't end up running off with Sean, sure."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You get real jealous, huh?" he asked snarkily. Theo looked around the room uncomfortably.

"'Course I do," he mumbled.

That nearly broke Liam's heart.

He reached across the table and held Theo's hand. "Hey, it's alright. You got no reason to be. I'm yours, T. All yours."

He kept hold of Theo's hand and squeezed it tighter when Sean came back with their food.


	20. Chapter 20

Table for two (3)  
—————————————————————————

 

Theo was unable to suppress his moans of pleasure every time he took a bite of his steak.

"Fuck. Fuuuck, this is so good. I feel like this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up crying," he said, his mouth full. Liam sat and admired him as his untouched chicken grew cold in front of him.

"You want a bite?" Theo asked, holding his fork up to Liam. 

"Sure."

Theo smiled. "Open up, buttercup," he said as he fed Liam the steak. Liam's face lit up with delight as he chewed.

"Shit. You weren't kidding." Theo nodded knowingly and continued eating. Sean began walking towards their table and Liam saw Theo tense up slightly. He grabbed his hand and ran his thumb across it, hoping to soothe him. Sean quickly glanced down at them holding hands and put on his painfully fake smile.

"How is everything tonight?" he asked kindly. Theo was about to give him a smartass reply when he felt Liam kick him under the table.

"Motherf-" he stopped himself in fear of getting kicked again. Now Theo was the one with the fake smile. "Just...fine," he said through gritted teeth. Sean laughed awkwardly and nodded before walking away quickly.

 

"Hell was that for?" Theo whispered harshly.

"You got that look in your eye like you were about to rip him a new one. What else was I supposed to do?" he said, mocking Theo's previous excuse. Theo said nothing and looked down at their hands, then smiled faintly.

 

"Alright," he said softly. "I'll be...nice or whatever you want me to be."

 

"Thank you," Liam said, looking sincerely into Theo's eyes.

 

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he said, returning to his usual brash self. Liam smiled that smile that only Theo ever saw and let go of his hand.

They ate in silence for a short while, then Theo spoke.

"This gonna be a regular thing we do?" he asked, trying his best to seem nonchalant.

"Do you want it to be?"

He avoided Liam's eyes and bit his cheek.

"Asked you first."

Liam raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "I'll take that as a yes."

Theo said nothing and began eating again.

"Theo, you know I live for this stuff. It'll be a regular thing we do for as long as you want it to be," Liam said, trying to get Theo to look at him. Finally, he put his fork down and looked at Liam with a small smile.

"I'm never gonna finish this steak."

"It's alright," Liam said. "We'll take it out."

Theo nodded and wiped his mouth. Sean was walking towards their table and Liam was pleasantly surprised to see Theo look almost the opposite of hostile.

"You guys all done here?"

"Yeah," Theo answered calmly.

"Need any boxes?"

"Two, please," Liam said nodding.

"Got it. I'll be back with the bill," Sean said, now too scared to even look at Liam.

Liam and Theo snickered once he was gone.

"You really messed him up, T."

"Not my fault, he flirted with the wrong guy."

He returned with the boxes and the bill, clearly confused as to who he should give it to. Liam raised his hand slightly and Sean handed it to him, looking anywhere but his face.

"Have a nice night, you guys," he said before practically sprinting away. Liam got his wallet out while Theo tried to peek at the bill. Liam caught him and snatched it before he could see the damage.

"Let me see," Theo demanded.

"I told you I got it," Liam said, searching his wallet. Theo was silent for a moment, then he lunged over the table and grabbed the bill from Liam's hand.

"Hey!" Liam shouted.

"Jesus. Next time we'll just dine and dash," Theo said, tossing the paper on the table defeatedly.

"Fine by me," Liam said as he placed four twenties on the table and grabbed his coat. Theo grabbed the boxes and they walked out of the restaurant.

Theo groaned contentedly and rubbed his stomach. "I'm gonna be full for weeks. Why didn't you eat?"

"Too busy watching you," Liam answered straightforwardly. Surprising himself.

"Ah, fuck," Theo said sighing.

"What?"

"I love you."

Liam smiled. "I love you too."  
\-----

They walked in comfortable silence for a while until Theo grabbed Liam's hand.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked amusedly.

"What does it look like? Holding your hand," Theo answered, unable to hide his grin.

They walked hand in hand all the way back to the house, where Theo let go and stopped at the porch. Liam was halfway through the door when he felt Theo's hand leave his. He turned around, confused, and was met with the most gentle kiss they had ever shared. It lasted for a few seconds and when they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"Date's over," Liam murmured.

"Fuck yes it is," Theo said. "Get your ass in here so we can fuck already."

"What about the third date?" Liam teased.

"Fuck the third date," Theo said as he pulled Liam in the house and slammed the door.


End file.
